New Year's and Mistletoe
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: David and Erin encounter each other at a New Year's Eve party. Tiny drabble that I wanted to write for the holidays. Happy New Year!


David Rossi scanned the room full of bureaucrats and businessmen - few of which he could call 'friends'. He was invited to this New Years Eve party by his publisher who thought it would be good to get a few publicity photos to promote his next book. He wasn't quite sure on how seeing the 60 year-old partying would promote a book about the word's most dangerous serial killers, but he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to get out of the house and away from the bureau for a night. Plus, if he was lucky, he might find himself a lady friend and ring in the New Year his favorite way - with a bottle of champagne and a woman calling his name in a fit of unbridled pleasure.

Taking another look around the room he found that might not be the case this evening. Most of the women were here with other gentlemen or were not exactly his type. He enjoyed the company of a woman with gorgeous eyes, a bright smile, and muscular legs. The stag women flittering about the room at the moment were anything but that - they were too tall, too skinny, and way too obnoxious.

He downed the last of his scotch and placed his drink on the bar, leaving a generous tip for the bartender before standing up to gather his coat. It was only 11:27 pm, but he was done for the evening. Just as he stepped off the bar stool he spotted a head of blonde hair that belonged to one person and one person only. He was surprised to find her here - after her messy divorce with James just three months ago, she had barely been in the office. Every time he would come by to see her, her assistant said she was out or that she had already gone home for the day. He always figured that she was still hurting from the split, but as he watched her now, he saw her smiling brightly, twirling her hair around her fingers as she chatted up a younger man, her hand gently touching his hand or his shoulder or his chest any chance she got.

She was _flirting_. Three months after her 20 year marriage ended and she was undoubtedly _flirting_ up a storm with a man that was at least 10 years younger than she. David always found they were like the North and South Pole - complete opposites in every way. But as he watched her bite her lip devilishly and lean in close to the man in front of her, he found they were exactly alike - helpless romantics who were always up for a night of sin. He felt himself grin as her laugh rang out through the crowded ballroom and couldn't stop himself from walking in her direction.

He stopped right behind her and slid his hands in his pockets, a smirk covering his mouth. "Do my eyes deceive me, or are you not an absolute vision tonight, Erin Strauss?"

She had gasped at the sound of his voice and spun on her heel to face him. Sweet Jesus, she looked breathtaking. Her hair was pulled up in a french twist, her bangs framing her eyes. She had on a little more makeup and he would have liked, but her eyes stood out, the color of sea foam and she was dressed to kill. The burgundy dress was strapless and it hugged every contour of her body like a silk glove. It flared just a bit at her knees, showing off her unbelievable legs and feet that were encased in black stilettos. He could feel his cock twitch just at the sight of her - a feat that should be entirely too difficult for a man at his age.

"David," she breathed out, a hand reaching up to clutch the pearl necklace that lay delicately upon her collarbone. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, a move he knew irked her. "I was invited by my publisher," he told her. "Plus, I needed a night away from work. It is New Years Eve after all."

She nodded, swallowing hard. "Right, well," she cleared her throat and straightened her back. "It's good to see you." With that, she spun around and took off in a power-walk through the crowd. David frowned and went after her, not even bothering to apologize to the people he practically ran over in his trek.

He found her in the lobby that was still decorated for Christmas and he stepped up behind her, placing a hand on her bicep. "What are you doing?"

She fumbled around with her purse, not daring to look at him. "I'm leaving. It's getting late and-"

Glancing quickly at his watch, David informed her, "Erin, it's five minutes until the New Year. Surely you can stay for another five minutes." He waited until she raised her eyes up to his before he pouted playfully. "Ring in the New Year with me."

Erin watched him smile, feeling a small one form on her own lips. "I know just how you like to _ring in the the New Year_, David Rossi - you can forget it."

He placed a hand over his heart and feigned hurt. "You wound me, Erin. You deeply wound me."

She laughed softly and looked around the beautifully lit lobby. The sound of the music from the other room could still be heard and the lights placed about the room gave off a soft glow. She watched as he stepped forward so his chest was barely brushing hers and she inhaled sharply. He placed his hands on her waist and leaned his head down so his lips brushed her ear as he spoke.

"Dance with me," he whispered.

Erin felt herself go weak in the knees - she always had a weakness when it came to this man and she damned him every day for it. She raised her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, her cheek brushing against his shoulder. They swayed together smoothly, like they have been dancing for years. If she thought about it long enough, Erin would have realized that they really have been dancing around each other since they met in her first year of marriage, but she buried the thought. She felt the muscles in her body completely relax and she practically draped herself on him, feeling his hands slide around the small of her back and rest on the swell of her ass.

The music stopped in the distance and they along with it, but they stayed in their embrace. She felt him shift his head a bit and she lifted her cheek off his shoulder to gaze up at him, finding his eyes directed towards the ceiling. She followed his gaze and felt her heart rate speed up significantly. Placed perfectly above them was a mistletoe. She began to wonder if he planned this all along since he entered the room, but then all thought escaped her as he looked down at her and their eyes locked. She moved her face towards his almost hesitantly, her eyes closing slowly as she felt his hot breath caress her face.

Their lips touched softly, but within a second the passion began to erupt. He nibbled at her bottom lip gently and she opened her mouth so she could accommodate his probing tongue. He pulled her flush against him and Erin's fingers gripped the back of his hair to draw him impossibly closer. Somewhere in the distance they could faintly hear the sounds of people counting down from 10 - the New Year just seconds away. He ground his hips into hers and she moaned at the feel of his erection through his pants brushing her stomach.

Only when air became an absolute necessity did they part, their breaths coming out in short, quick pants. He rest his forehead against hers and she lowered her arms down to place her hands upon his chest. David raised his hand from her waist and cupped her cheek in his palm, placing one final kiss upon her lips while the party roared with cheer as the New Year arrived.

"Happy New Year, Erin," he whispered.

She beamed up at him, the lights around the room dancing in the blue-green pools of her eyes. "Happy New Year, David."

**End.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: It has been entirely too long! Happy holidays and happy new year, everyone! **_


End file.
